poseidon_swrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Clearance Levels
= Overview = In order to facilitate authentication of identity, and authorisation for accessing critical areas, every member on the Liberator is given a clearance level, which is shown on their Clone Identity Card. There are 5 different tiers of security clearance. = Clearance Levels = Clearance Level 1 (White) The lowest clearance level, this level is assigned to all Non-Commissioned Officers and Troopers. This clearance level has many restrictions. They are enabled to enter the training room, the trooper bunks, the Main and Starboard Hangars, the Medbay waiting room, and the Ventral (Docking) Bay. (Usually granted to Clone Recruit to Corporal). Clearance Level 2 An extension of the Level 1 clearance, these clearance levels are granted to those who need slightly elevated clearance, but are not authorised to most of the ship Clearance Level 2 - Medbay (Purple) Designed to facilitate the control of Medbay, people with this level can also enter the back areas of the Medbay. Usually only granted to Medcorps personnel. Clearance Level 2 - Engineering (Orange) Members with this clearance level are acknowledged to be skilled in performing engineering repairs. Therefore, people with this regiment are granted the access to the Reactor room, and also the Port Turbolasers to perform maintenance. Clearance Level 2 - Junior Officers (Yellow) This clearance level is granted to the Non-Commissioned Officers, allowing them access to the Multi-Purpose Room, the NCO Bunks, and the Port Turbolasers. Their skill and ability is recognized in these areas. (Usually granted from Sergeant to Second Lieutenant). Clearance Level 3 Denoted by the significant jump in clearance level, those who are granted Clearance Level 3 are recognized as being very trusted members of the Liberator. They have general permissions to enter most areas of the ship. Clearance Level 3 - Security (Red) As members of the Security Directorate, people with this clearance need access to most areas of the ship in order to facilitate maintaining ship discipline. There are some areas that they are not permitted to enter, including both the Starfighter and Command Bridges, as well as the Reactor room, unless the ship is on DEFCON 3. Clearance Level 3 - Senior Officers (Green) As Senior Officers, these members of the army are generally regarded as highly regarded, and as such are granted greater permission around the ship. People with these permissions are able to enter all areas that Level 2 grants, in addition to the brig, and access to the Meeting Room in the Command Bridge. (Usually granted from Lieutenant to Commanders). Clearance Level 3 - Junior Navy (Blue) As Junior members of the Navy, these officers are granted general permissions to enter all areas of the ship, with the exception of the Security Directorate. (This is because Navy, as controlling the ship, rarely needs access to the Brig as a part of their duties. This is granted to Navy Members from Chief Petty Officer to Commander) Clearance Level 4 - Access All Areas (Black) Those who are granted the Level 4 clearance are entitled to access all areas of the ship, for any reason that they desire. These people are known members aboard the ship, and are trusted beyond any doubt. The only people with this access are the Jedi Generals, and the Navy Commanding Officers.